Many devices have been developed for cutting or harvesting trees with the aid of machines. For example, one class of such devices involves an attachment to a tractor or other vehicle which acts to cut the tree trunk very close to the ground surface. These machines may take the form of circular saws or the like or they may be power shears but in any event they are characterized by the fact that although the tree trunk is severed very close to the ground surface in many cases, there is still left a stump to which the root system of the tree remains attached. Not only does the stump occupy space which could otherwise be used for planting, but also the stump and underlying tap root section of the tree represent potentially valuable material which is lost in the conventional harvesting process. It would be desirable to provide a tree harvesting device which removes the stump entirely and as much of the underlying root system as is practicable.